The Rabbit and The Flower
by Rain Dropz Of Poison
Summary: Oh yeah i'm attacking D. Gray Man, once again two OC's and it's Kanda and Lavi who are my victims. MWAHAHA! Please enjoy this one it's the only story i really like writing so far. But this does;t follow the story line and stuff, soo yeah the newbs shake things up at the order. and IF YOU NO LIKEY DONT READ!


Lavi's P.O.V:

"Let's go over the mission one last time. Lavi you will be in charge of making sure no one is in the ark". I nodded, and continued to keep my cool, "We will have to infiltrate through this door". Komui smacked his board with a metal pointer, "Now if you see Kris grab her and keep her quiet! Also we have reason to believe another hostage is there too, if you spot them grab them to". He looked at me Kanda, Bookman, Allen and Lenalee, "Now go". I turned to go with the others but a hand rested on my shoulder preventing me, "Lavi they've been there for over two years. If one is incapable of moving carry them. If they can talk try to hush them ok"? I turned to the chief and smiled, "Come on we'll be fine trust us". He saw through my mask and shook his head, "I know your scared but, don't be. That will be the biggest downfall of this mission". My smile fell and I nodded quickly and left the paper cluttered office. I turned down a hall and saw the group surrounding the gate to the ark, "What are we waiting for? Let's blow this popsicle stand". No one smiled, as I walked through the white doorway.

"A few more feet and we should be there". Me, Allen, and Kanda strode down the purple, dimly lit hallway. A few more steps and I spied a large doubled door with black and red checkers on it. I pushed open the door slowly, and was greeted with a cold air, that smelled of blood and sweat. I saw a girl sitting in a chair with her hands and feet tied to the arms and legs. She was covered in blood. Kanda went to her and cut off the ropes. Her eyes opened and she raised her hand slowly pointing at the wall behind me. I turned around and almost screamed from terror. Hanging upside down with barbed wire holding her in place was another girl. I walked up to the wall slowly and saw how her body was in the form of a cross, "Lavi stop gawking and hurry up"! Yuu harshly whispered, "Allen give him a hand". I put my hammer in the ground and extended up to her and Allen carefully cut the wires with crowned clown. She fell and I caught her. She moaned and twitched in pain. She was covered in so much blood, and dirt, I couldn't tell what she looked like, "Let's go". We ran out the room, catching up to Bookman and Lenalee. The girl in my arms grabbed my jacket and clung tighter to me, and muttered, "Don't . . . let me. G-Go".

I stepped through the doorway and called for a nurse. They came in with a cot, "Put her down". I did as told but as soon as I let her go the girl fell into a fit of hysterics, thrashing around screaming. "What's going on"? The head nurse got ropes and tried to tie her down. I ran up o the girl and grabbed her, but she clapped her bracelets together, and two guns appeared in her hands. "Where did you get those"! She shot at my foot, but her eyes never once opened. I hopped dodging the shots to the ground and grabbed her shoulder, yanking the weapons out of her grasp, and pinning her wrists to the wall, "Relax you are safe". And with that the head nurse injected her with something to make her fall asleep, "You can let her go now". I slowly backed away and she fell to the floor. The nurse got her and I followed the nurses down into the infirmary.

The girl had been thoroughly washed and most of her wounds had healed. But with out all of the dirt and blood on her face she looked beautiful; sharp pixie like features, while her hair was in shoulder-length, loose braids, and a sunshine blonde colour. As a precaution her arms were bound along with her legs, "She will be ok, go get some food Lavi". I looked up at Allen and smiled, "Yeah tell me if she wakes up ok I have some questions for her". He nodded and ushered me out of the bright room, which reeked of anesthetics. The halls seemed longer than usual, but I managed my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed a quick meal and sat down alone. "Lavi what's going on with you"? Lenalee seemed to gracefully float over to my table and sat down with a concerned expression, "I'm fine really, but the mission two days ago. That girl she's just . . . Different? Do you know what I mean"? She nodded and I took a bite of my curry, "I understand but the nurse said she should be waking up any day now. Soon we'll have our answer".

I sat in my chair and looked at the girl over the top of my book. She had woken up three hours ago but she refused to talk to anyone, "What is your name"? She flinched, and slowly turned her head to look at me. She tried to move her hands but they were still bound, "I'll take the ropes off if you tell me your name". Her eyes looked sad, but her voice cracked as she whispered, "K-Kiiro". I stood up and untied the restrains and she quickly went to rubbing her wrists, "M-May I ask your name too"? I smiled to show her I meant no threat and nodded, "My name is Lavi. It's nice to meet you Kiiro". She stayed on the edge of the bed farthest from me and watched, and was ready to attack If I did something wrong, "Relax I'm not your enemy. I just want to know about you"?

I watched her closely. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing. Her confused, blue eyes darted around at every corner in the small room; she was cruelly silent. I wanted to know everything. Why she was with the Earl? Did she have parents? What did the Earl want with her? "Why did I even go with him"? I looked over at her as she whispered to her self, "I should kill myself for my foolishness". I felt my eye widen and she let a tear escape her grasp, "Don't say that. You had no idea". She looked up at me and hiccupped, "S-Sorry. I'll be quieter next time". My heart clenched, "No it's fine, just don't belittle yourself like that". She nodded shakily, "Ok, Lavi". I turned to the table and picked up a book, "Here I brought this for you to read". She wiped her eyes and took the novel and whispered the tile to herself. "Pride and Prejudice"? I shrugged my shoulders, and smiled, "I heard a girl on the street say it was good so I got it, but never read it. You can have it now". She opened the front cover and started reading silently.

"You're being checked out of the infirmary. You will get your own room, and here is your uniform". Lenalee smiled and handed Kiiro her uniform. I was surprised they really customized it this time, "Yellow and black, just for you. Oh and here". The cheery woman reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, "They help with your sight, since we know how you have fifteen, fifteen vision". She pushed them up her nose and Lenalee smiled, "When you are done changing, you need to follow me my brother would like to speak with you". Blonde braids bounced as she nodded and we left her to change. "You think she'll like it here"? I shrugged my shoulders as Lenalee leaned against the wall, "I think I depends on the person". Silence fell upon us as we waited for Kiiro to come out, but Lenalee shoved me, "Since she got here you've been so serious"! I knew Kiiro was listening to our conversation, "Well she seems to be jumpy, and paranoid, which I don't understand she did nothing wrong". The door pushed open slowly and she poked her head out, "I-I'm done"? Lenalee grabbed her arm and Kiiro squeaked, "Bye Lavi. When were done were getting lunch". I waved and walked down the hall to the library.

Slowly I flipped through pages, with disinterest, as I balanced the chair one of its legs, "Are you even reading that book"? The voice made me fall and crash onto the floor, "Sorry"! The person scrambled to help me up, "I didn't mean to j-just don't be angry". Soon I saw that it was Kiiro, she dropped down to her knees and bowed, "I'm so, so, so, sorry". I leaned down and picked her up off of her knees and smiled, "I'm fine, just stop apologizing for things". She nodded in understanding and pulled at the hem of her skirt, "The order wants to know why the Earl was keeping me don't they"? I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees, "If you could tell us it would make it a lot easier for us to trust you". Her knuckles tightened and she swallowed slowly, "Ok I-if I may ask, is it ok if I tell you"? She sat down in a chair and looked down at her feet nervously, "I don't mind as long as you're comfortable with it"? I pulled down my headband, so I could run a hand through my hair. She spoke up and looked up at me, "I was an experiment. For two years, Tyki, who I thought loved me, took me there". I nodded and she rubbed her eyes quickly, "He wanted to make another Noah to replace Bolic, but I never showed improvement, so he abandoned me". She let three tears piddle down to the floor, as I stood up and knelt down in front of her, "It will be ok now. You're safe from them". She rested her face on my shoulder, and wept silently.

"Kris, I'm telling you she might only trust you, because she was around you those two years". The girl with short, midnight hair looked at me in confusion, "Why would I want to recall those dreadful years in that stupid chair? They never let me see light for that time Lavi"! I folded my hands and got down on my keens, "Please Kris, she needs someone to talk to. I'm begging you to help her"! Her gaze floated around the room, and back to my pleading eyes, "Fine! I'll do it, but don think this means I like you"! I smiled and stood back up, "Thank you Kris". "Stop that", "Aww why"? She looked back at me and sighed, "Just stop. But if you want me to talk to this Kiiro girl get her here"! I went to the door and smirked, "Softie". "DON'T YOU DARE"! I laughed manically, and ran out of her room, in a panic. "Hey what's going on"? I skidded to a stop in the hallway, and grinned at Allen, "Have you seen the new girl"? He nodded unsure, and nervously replied, "Uh yeah, she was getting dinner when I last saw her. Why do you need to know Lavi"? I shook my head, and looked around deciding my next set of actions, "I need to ask her about something". I didn't wait for his comment, and ran for the nearest exit. For some reason the halls seemed longer again, but I ignored the feeling and ran to the cafeteria, "LIIRO"? "Yes? Why are you running"? I panted and rest my hands on my knees, "Kris, she would like to talk to you since she was one of the hostages".


End file.
